


Paddling and Polaroids

by defenselesslarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A little though, Bad Writing, Bottom Harry Styles, Cheesy, Drinking, Drugs, Established FWB, Fluff, Hazing, Initiation, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Liam Payne - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Paddling, Smut, Spanking, Top Louis Tomlinson, Toplouis, Weed, bottomHarry, childhood friends larry, domestic grocery shopping, dubcon, frat, frat dip, frat leader louis, fratboyharry, fratboylouis, fratharry, fwb to lovers, grimshaw is a bit of a prick but oh well, harry drives a tesla, honestly, i repeat bottom harry, in this au at least, lots of omc, marjuana, mature - Freeform, mentions of when they were doing it underage, niall horan for like a second or two, nineteenharry, not alot, pot, so i guess, thats all i write, the devils lettuce, underage kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defenselesslarry/pseuds/defenselesslarry
Summary: Larry one shotBottom HarryChildhood friends, and fwb, Louis and Harry reunite at the frat house Louis gets Harry into.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 125





	Paddling and Polaroids

Harry sighs as he climbs out of his blue Tesla Model S and stares at the extravagant frat house in front of him. The huge oak door is flung open and a flurry of brown hair and blue eyes is barreling towards him shouting," OI OI!!!" and then Harry's on the grass with a tiny frat house leader on his lap.

"Hazza! My Hazza I haven't seen you in a fucking year you arse!" Louis shouts right in his face, peppering it with wet sloppy kisses.

"Lou! Loubear stop! Stop!" Harry cackles as Louis tickles his rib cage.

"Yes, Loubear , please stop." A deep voice chimes behind the two boys. Louis is on his feet, arms crossed defensively over his chest while Harry rests up on his elbows to watch the confrontation.

"Call me that again, Nick, I dare you. I'll have you bent over a railing so fucking fast." Louis warns with steely eyes. Nick's eyebrows raise even higher than they already are on his forehead and he laughs.

"Yes, Sir." Nick muses, strutting into the house with what looks suspiciously like Harry's luggage. Louis turns back around to face Harry and beams down at him, offering him a hand.

Harry takes it and when he's fully on his feet Louis wraps his arms around his waist and nuzzles into his chest," Missed you." he mutters quietly. Harry smiles into his hair and pulls him closer.

"Okay!" Louis says suddenly, stepping back and wiping what looks suspiciously like tears form his face," Rules, before we go in there. You are not officially initiated yet, so don't touch any of the trophy cases. Tonight is the First Night party , don't spill any drinks. If you make it through tonight without spilling by morning you'll be in. You'll be in anyway but I don't want to play favorites, I'm going to, because it's you, so technically, you really are already in but still. We pride ourselves on not having sloppy drinkers. I love you Haz, so don't fucking drink tonight, alright? Just don't, because I know you, and you'll spill. Do not, for any reason, go into my room today or tonight unless Zayn or I take you in there. If someone asks if you want a frat dip you say fuck you and walk away."

"What the fuck is a frat dip?" Harry asks with a stupid look on his face.

"Three people will hold you down and one more will strip you and pour hot sauce straight onto your dick and I know you have an uncut cock so it'll be a pain in the arse to get off. So please just say no. If they won't leave you alone about it come stand by me, don't snitch them out, at least not while they're standing there, but they won't ask if I'm around. I already told them not to do it this year. It used to be standard initiation until this guy got an infection in his slit and now they aren't supposed to do it, house rules. But it's Prick-Nick's favorite thing. " Louis says with a boisterous laugh.

"Okay..." Harry mumbles with wide eyes, he adjusts his Packers snap back and Louis sighs," Well, c'mon then."

"Wait! Do they- do they know you like guys?" Harry asks quietly right as Louis goes to open the front door, small hand turning the knob.

"Yeah, Hazza, nobody cares, don't tell Nick you swing all ways though, or he'll never leave you alone." Louis laughs, stepping through the grand doorway.

"Finally! Another fucking gay dude." Nick exclaims, Louis sighs and gives Harry an apologetic look.

"I- Uh I'm not- Like- I am but-" Harry stutters, trying to find a way to tell Nick that he isn't gay. Necessarily. 

"He's Pansexual Nick, but he doesn't want your diseases, so leave him the fuck alone."Louis snaps, taking Harry by the hand and marching him into a huge kitchen where two boys are wrestling and one is smoking a joint, while he sits on the counter in his pants.

"This is Zayn, he's always got good pot. These two are Ed and Liam. Liam is insanely strong and Ed plays guitar well." Louis says, fully aware that small facts about people help Harry remember names. Harry smiles and waves at Zayn who gives him an encouraging nod and a small wave of the hand with a joint in it.

Liam looks up from where he's got Ed in a choke hold on the kitchen tile and smiles brightly at him, releasing Ed- who promptly face plants into the tile- and brushing his hands off on his pants," Hi! I'm Liam, like Louis said, you are..?" Liam smiles warmly, brown eyes lit with kindness, holding his hand out. Harry takes it shakily and smiles back at him," Hi, Liam, I'm Harry."

"Ohhhhhh you're the reason Louis made us clean the kitchen." Ed, the ginger Liam had been fighting, says, rubbing his nose from where it bashed the ground. Louis sends him a glare and he raises his hands above his head in mock surrender.

"Alright, alright, glare no more. We definitely did not clean this kitchen just for you because Louis was scared you'd be uncomfortable in a dirty house and he didn't want you to le-" Ed's cut off by his own girly shriek as Louis' reeking left shoe hits him in the stomach.

"I have no idea what he's on about. Honestly Zayn, no more weed for Ed for today, that's an order." Louis jokes. Harry cocks an eyebrow down at Louis and says," Aww Lewis, how sweet of you to consider stuff like that." He teases.

"Careful there, pledge, shouldn't tease House Lead like that, you'll get the pa-" A new voice starts as a large, black haired man waltzes into the room, Louis shuts him up with a swift steely glare.

"I'll get the what?" Harry asks as Louis pulls him through to another room of the house.

"Nothing, Harry. If you don't spill tonight you don't have to worry about it until tomorrow." Louis chirps, saccharine. Harry nods cautiously, side eyeing the tiny tyrant.

"That guy was Jamie , by the way, he can be a real prick but he's good at school shit. Oh, he probably won't be around tomorrow. He never participates in initiation." Louis says, gesticulating and taking a hit off of the joint Zayn offers him. He hands it back to Zayn and exhales, steering Harry from the kitchen. 

"Oh, Yeah, what is that gonna be like?" Harry asks as Louis leads him up the stairs all the way to the top floor.

"I- I actually am not supposed to tell you. But it's basically awful and you'll hate me for a few days then we'll have a party next Friday and you'll be my best friend again." Louis rambles, opening a door at the top of the staircase. He gives Harry his best bullshit, I love you so please don't be scared smile, and gestures for him to enter. 

"Oh God, it's gonna be humiliating isn't it?" Harry groans, trudging forward, not paying attention to the room.

"Yeah. But it'll be one on one and I've already claimed you as my pledge, see, the board across the hallway has names on it. Beta Zayn Malik, he gets Niall Horan. Nick Grimshaw, gets some poor boy named Terry Betri. Liam gets some boy named James Arthur, Jamie MacAfee doesn't participate. Steven Johannason gets Arlo Edward. Tyler Rugur gets Jarin Kepper. Leo Ziall gets Larry Williams. Alpha Louis Tomlinson, I get Harry Styles. If everything goes smoothly we'll have a total of fifteen members by tomorrow night." Louis points out, Harry nods and then takes a chance to look around the huge room, spotting his luggage bags in the corner.

"Is this my room?" At Louis' nod he asks," Why is it so high up? Shouldn't I be on one of the lower floors?" Louis nods thoughtfully.

"Yeah, you should , But you aren't because I'm Alpha and I pick where everyone's room is for the year, all the pledges are on the bottom floor except for Zayn's pledge, Niall Horan because I guess Zayn knows him from school and asked me with a very nice bag of pre-rolled joints if Niall could bunk with him on the floor below this." Louis muses.

Harry nods with a blush, walking over to one of his suitcases and opening it before asking," Everyone's gonna hate me because I'm Alpha's pet huh?"

"Oooo, Aplha's pet, kinky, I like. Wanna get down on your hands and knees for me?" Louis teases, pointing down at the floor and playfully snapping his fingers.

"Please, I stopped getting on my hands and knees for you a long time ago, Loubear." Harry laughs, he begins placing his clothes in the dressers along the far wall of the room. 

For several years, when Harry was discovering his sexuality they would fool around. At first Louis didn't love the idea because he was 18 and heading to Uni and Harry was 16 and not even finished with school yet. But, Louis quickly came around in his gap year when Harry would wake him up with blowjobs every time they spent the night together.... Which was nearly every night of the year.

Louis wiggles his eyebrows at him," Wasn't that long ago, pretty sure we fucked last time I was home for break."

"Hmmm, a year ago. And who bottomed?" Harry smirks, standing up straight from where he was crouched placing his boots and Converse along the baseboards.

"Well... I did... But still-"

"Exactly, so who was on their hands and knees?" Harry taunts, sauntering over to Louis and standing with his hands behind his back.

"You better watch yourself, Haz. Mummy isn't here to save you this time." Louis teases back, stepping into Harry's personal bubble until they're nearly nose to chest.

"Save me from what?" Harry laughs absurdly.

"From.... The Tickling Tommo!" And then Harry's squealing and darting out the door. Louis tackles him at the top of the stair case -careful to keep him from falling down the stairs- and digs his fingers into Harry's neck and ribcage.

"LOu! Stop! StOp Oh my-" Harry is cut off with another ridiculous bout of giggling as Louis blows raspberries into his neck. Louis laughs with him and Harry smiles at the ridiculously cute sunshine smile.

Louis leans in when Harry's giggles start to slow down and smacks a wet kiss right on Harry's lips. He goes to pull away and make it chaste but Harry makes a whiny noise and pulls him back in by the hair. Harry slips his tongue into it and this time Louis does pull away.

"Naughty." He admonishes and twists Harry's nipple. Harry arches into it and Louis sighs,"You're just the same as you were when you were sixteen, desperate for my touch." harry giggles and pecks Louis' lips, shrugging in agreement.

"Whatever mate, there's a lot of things about me that have grown up since I was sixteen." Harry laughs off, shaking his head up at Louis and placing his hands on his slim waist.

"Oh?" Louis laughs, Harry nods with a smirk and plants his hands on Louis' hips, rolling them over so he's on top. Harry grinds his hips down and Louis raises his eyebrows at how much bigger Harry's bulge is, and he wasn't small before.

"Got a proper trouser snake now, yeah?" Louis smirks, Harry blushes but nods confidently anyway. It's just Louis, after all.

"Naughty, now get off me you horny teenager, I've got head shit to do." Louis laughs. Harry looks down at him with a filthy smirk.

"I could give you head." He purrs. Louis' smile vanishes and he bites his lip but quickly shakes himself out of it.

"I'd love it, if you'd just wait, I've got stuff to work out for the First Night party and I have to go to the store and buy all the liquor still." Louis sighs.

"I could be quick." Harry murmurs, hand snaking down and cupping Louis through his black jeans, face coming down to nip at his neck. His palm massages Louis' cock lightly and Louis' breath hitches. Louis allows himself a minute of enjoyment, bucking his hips up lightly. But when Harry starts to unbutton his jeans at the top of the stairs with the rest of the house hooting and making weird noises downstairs he comes back to his senses.

"Haz, no. Got important shit to do." Louis breathes out. Harry pouts against his neck," But Lou, haven't seen you in a year, haven't sucked anyone off in a whole year. Haven't touched anyone's cock but my own in a whole year." Harry whines, and fuck if that doesn't do shit to Louis.

"Y-you haven't fooled around with anyone in a year?" Louis says softly, letting Harry return to his palming.

"You're the only person I've ever fooled around with. You know that, don't act daft. Have you?"Harry smirks, knowing damn well what his answer will be.

"Well... No... But still- we can wait until tonight." Louis says in a firm tone, signaling his attempt at finality.

"But I want you in my mouth now," Harry purrs in his ear, some heavy petting going on between Louis' legs.

"You just want to blow me now, so I'll blow you after." Louis taunts, he knows it's a lie. Harry narrows his eyes and sits up, a sour grimace in place of the coy smirk he was wearing moments ago.

"You know if that's what I wanted I would just ask for it, don't be a twat." Harry snaps. Louis sighs but nods," Yeah, I know, Hazza. But I really do have to go to the store, we don't have the food or drinks yet but I have all the money from the guys and from last years First Night party."

"Fine, I'll go ask Nick if he wants a blow job." Harry snaps, standing up to go find Nick. Louis growls and pulls him back down, "C'mon ....Baby, just wait 'til I'm back from the store, then we can mess around for a bit." Louis purrs, cupping Harry's cheek once he's properly straddling Louis again. Harry whimpers in his throat at the pet name but glares at Louis, snatching his face away.

"You know, you always do that, call me Baby to get your way and it really isn't fair." He pouts.

"But is it working?" Louis taunts, a shit-eating grin gracing his face.

"When has it ever not worked?" Louis chuckles and tries to bring Harry down for a kiss, "Kiss me and then come to the store with me." He demands softly when Harry refuses to be nudged down into a kiss.

"No. I think I'll just sit in my room and wank, thank you." Harry snaps childishly. Louis sighs and hooks his leg around Harry back before rolling them over again so Louis' back on top. Louis leans down and tries to kiss him but Harry turns his head petulantly.

"Hazza... Just want a kiss..." Louis says, leaning down and swiping his tongue across the shell of Harry's left ear. Harry shudders and Louis brings his earlobe into his mouth. He nips at it and licks it swiftly, not sucking because he knows how much Harry hates the noise of it right in his ear.

"And I just wanted to make my best mate cum, but I guess sometimes we just don't get what we want," Harry snaps pettily, folding his arms and turning his nose up snottily.

"Baby..." Louis purrs into his ear, kissing his way down his cheekbone until he's hovering over the side of Harry's mouth. Harry whimpers but pulls his head away.

"Baby kiss me... Please? Pretty please? C'mon Baby... You know how much I love it when you suck me off but I have to be responsible as the Alpha of the frat house. Please give me a kiss, Baby?" Louis asks softly. Harry looks up at him finally and nods. Louis leans in and presses their lips together smoothly.

He licks along the seam of Harry's plush pink lips, slipping his tongue in when Harry opens them. Harry sucks on his tongue lightly and Louis' closed eyes roll even further back into his head. He moans into the kiss and speeds their lips up until they're snogging frantically and Harry's bucking his hips up for friction on his hard cock.

"Fuck." Harry mumbles into the kiss when Louis gives a filthy grind down and rocks his arse along the bulge in Harry's jeans.

"Okay. Okay we- we gotta stop or I'm gonna ride you on this carpet." Louis pants, pulling away.

"You are the only one here that sees an issue with that." Harry breathes back.

"LOUIS? WHAT TIME ARE YOU GOING TO THE STORE? THE PARTY STARTS IN FIVE HOURS!" Zayn's voice shouts from down stairs. Louis gives Harry a pointed look," In a minute, Z!"

"Lou...." Harry whines breathily.

"Not yet, Harry. C'mon, you're coming to the store with me." Louis says standing up, Harry whines and kicks his foot on the floor.

"I hope you don't do that again, I don't sleep with two year olds." Louis jokes, reaching down to help Harry up. Harry sighs and takes his hand, they walk to Louis' door and he makes Harry wait at the door.

Harry stares at the closed door stubbornly and when Louis slips back out he tries to peak inside. Louis smacks him on the forehead with his fingertips and Harry sighs.

"Why can't I see your room?" He asks as they walk down the stairs.

"Because I said so."

"You've really let this whole alpha, head boy, frat house thing go to your big old head, huh?" Harry teases mercilessly, jaunting after Louis and tugging at the hairs at the back of his neck.

"Shut up, Harry."

"Yes, sir." 

**************

"You're absolutely mad if you think I'm pushing this shopping cart when I've got my trusty giraffe slave to do it for me," Louis scoffs as he struggles to push the cart down the liquor aisle, with his tiny hands white-knuckling the bar.

"Fine, come here." Harry sighs taking over the cart and easily pushing it to the end of the aisle so that Louis can pick out liqour, they've already bought one cart full of food and emptied it into the car, having to come back in for the gargantuan amount of alcohol they require though.

"Thanks, Baby." Louis says absentmindedly looking at a bottle of Fireball, Harry whimpers and Louis' head shoots up with an easy smile.

"Sorry, Haz, reflex." Louis apologizes, patting his cheek condescendingly. Harry leans into it and Louis sighs sadly. He's not an idiot, he knows Harry feels more than just a friendship with him. Hell, Louis isn't sure Louis only feels a friendship with Harry, but sometimes he feels really bad about letting that line blur.

"Like when you call me that." Harry purrs, Louis smiles softly,"I know, Baby." He says. Harry blushes and clears his throat, pulling away from Louis' hand and grabbing several six packs out of the coolers at the end of the aisle they're stopped in.

"How much shit do we need?"Harry asks incredulously as he eyes the nearly full basket of alcohol.

"You've never been to a frat house party if you think this is all the alcohol at the party, people will bring some, it's either a bottle of alcohol, a case of beer, or fifteen pounds to get in sooo," Louis laughs off quickly. Harry's eyes widen and he nods slowly to signal his understanding. 

*********

"Will that be all for you boys?" The cashier asks slowly, eyeing the alcohol that is now bagged in their basket.

"Yup. Thanks so much, have a good day." Louis smiles, he pushes the cart towards Harry as he pays and Harry dilly-dallys with organizing the bags until Louis gets his receipt and they walk out of the store.

Once the bags are littering the back seat of the car and filling the trunk Louis runs around the car and opens Harry's door for him, smiling when Harry blushes, dipping his lanky body into his seat. Louis slides in the driver's side and scoots his seat up since Harry drove to the store. Harry positivley beams at that and once the car is started he turns up the beach boys album he had put in the stereo.

"Can we listen to something different?" Louis whines. Harry pouts and shakes his head. He switches the track to Good vibrations and turns it up even more. Louis turns his head to Harry and pushes out his bottom lip," Please? Baby?"

Harry flops his head back in the seat and growls, hand already pressing the eject button.

"I hate you." He whimpers, switching it to the normal radio and tuning it to Louis' favorite station.

"You love me, Baby." Louis scoffs. Harry huffs and tilts his head in a half nod of acknowledgement. They get about three minutes down the road and harry's hand creeps over onto Louis' thigh. Louis just smiles at him and pats his hand softly before placing both hands on the wheel. Slowly Harry's hand slips closer and closer to the desired area and when he cups Louis' bulge the car swerves immensely," Fuck!" Louis exclaims, straightening it back out and glaring at Harry out of the corner of his eye.

"I might crash your fancy ass car, knock it off." Louis orders. Harry just smirks and keeps palming him anyway. Louis bites his lip to prevent a moan and bucks his hips up a little when Harry unbuttons his jeans. The car lurches a little at the added push to the gas pedal but Harry just ignores it and slips his hand inside to pull Louis out of his briefs.

"Harry s-stop." Louis moans, leaning back in his seat, arms at full length to the steering wheel while Harry strokes up and down his hard cock.

"Do you really want me to? You know I will if you really do." Harry offers quietly. Louis groans and shakes his head 'no' biting his lip.

"Didn't think so." Harry taunts, and then he's ducking his head down and taking the tip in his mouth.

"Fuck!" Louis exclaims, the car speeding up. Harry hums and Louis moans. Louis glances down to see Harry's snapback turned backwards on his curls and his head starts bobbing up and down, taking Louis halfway.

"You're a fucking menace, Baby." Louis moans, Harry whines around his cock and takes him in a little more. Neither of the boys are small in the crotch and Harry loves the stretch of Louis' thicker cock on his tongue. Harry's is longer but Louis' is over three inches thick and about seven in length. Harry's is only about two inches thick but he's got a fucking ten inch cock and Louis has always been a bit of a size queen.

"Baby. Oh fuck yeah. Take more Baby, know you can take me whole." Louis groans, turning a corner and nearly crying when Harry slides down all the way until his nose is pressed into Louis' hip bone. Harry tries to swallow around him but Louis is too thick so he has to pull up to remove the excess slobber from his mouth. He licks the spit pooling at the base of Louis' bare cock with renewed vigor and whines when he realizes Louis is bare.

Louis only shaves bare for Harry because he hates pubic hair when he's sucking Louis' cock and he just shaved this morning. He knows Harry can tell when Harry starts sucking lovebites into the bare skin as a thank you.

"Baby. Oh God, mouth, please," Louis begs. Louis doesn't beg for anyone or anything except Harry, and Harry can't help but feel a little special for it.

"Yeah? Want me to take you down again?"Harry murmurs against his pelvic bone, licking a long stripe over the litter of love bites now subsiding there.

"Yes, yes Baby please. Please." Louis rasps. Harry smiles and pecks the tip of his cock before swiftly taking him all the way down and bobbing his head back up to swirl his tongue around the tip.

"You're so fucking perfect, Baby. So good to me. Waited hours and still want to suck me off. So perfect, Baby. So good with that mouth." Louis moans out as Harry sucks at the tip harshly. Harry loves how vocal Louis is in bed, often times when fooling around at home he'd have to put his hand over Louis' mouth to keep him quiet. Which always ended with Louis sucking on his fingers and Harry arse up on the bed after he opened himself up with Louis' spit.

"Baby, Baby, Baby, gonna cum I'm gonna-" Harry takes him down quickly once more then brings his head backup when Louis' starts to cum so he can catch it on his tongue. He swallows everything Louis gives him and kisses the tip before he tucks Louis back into his pants and zips his jeans back up.

Louis pants in the seat for a second and once they're parked in front of the frat house Louis grabs Harry by his curls and gives him a proper thank you snog.

"Once we get everything in. We'll go upstairs and I'll take care of you Baby, christen your new room. Yeah?" Louis mutters against his lips. Harry nods with a small whimper and Louis smiles, nipping his bottom lip before pulling back and smiling at him. Louis runs his thumb over Harry's bottom lip with a quick," Perfect mouth, Baby."

Harry smiles and sucks the tip of his thumb into his mouth, nipping at the pad of it then soothing It with a flick of his tongue. Louis' eyes visibly darken once more and Harry smiles around Louis' thumb.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard." Louis growls, Harry shivers and Louis smirks.

"Haven't been fucked or fucked anyone in a year." Harry whimpers. Louis nods," I know, Baby. Haven't fucked or been fucked in a year either."

"Here. Want it here. Now, don't wanna wait." Harry whimpers. Louis nods and leans his seat back, sliding the seat back all the way as he pats his lap.

"C'mon then, Baby." Louis purrs, Harry practically yanks his jeans and boxers down his legs before straddling Louis bare and diving in for a kiss.

"Fuck." Louis breathes when he sees how big Harry's cock has gotten. Harry giggles and kisses him some more, gasping softly when Louis' hand wraps around him and strokes him rapidly.

A knock on the window breaks them apart and Louis instantly presses Harry to him so whoever it is can't see his body. He covers Harry's ass with the jeans on the floorboards and rolls down the window with an acidic," What, Zayn?" He snaps. Harry's shaking a bit and Louis knows how insecure he is about his body and other people seeing it, he rubs Harry's back with the palm he was just stroking him with and waits for Zayn's answer.

"I'm really sorry, Tommo, and to you, Harry, but Nick is a fucking idiot and put on the invite that First night starts at 8 instead of 10, and it's already 5:45 and nothing is set up, not the music, the booze, the food, the pools, the jelly shots haven't been made and there's only eight, well nine, of us and we have to get this shit started. I've got everyone working already but we can't do shit without you and these groceries," Zayn explains quickly, a genuine look of apology on his face.

"Okay, here's what's going to happen. Harry and I are going to redress, that will take a minute or two max, then we'll be in with the groceries. I want Liam rewiring the stereos up to the bass speakers from Hood Night. I want Nick cleaning all the bathrooms and I want Jamie, you, and Tyler to help us with the groceries once we're dressed, I want Stevie, and Leo to start filling all the pools and water shit. Got it?" Louis says in a stern voice that makes Harry's cock twitch embarrassingly and he nuzzles his face deeper in Louis' neck.

"You, Harry, dressed. Liam, stereo. Nick, bathroom. Jamie, Tyler, and I groceries with you and Harry. Stevie and Leo water shit. Got it." Zayn says before turning sprinting back to the house. Louis rolls up the window again and looks to his boy, he feels Harry's chin wobble and sighs.

"Okay, okay H. I'm sorry, Baby, but we have shit to do now. I promise I'll take care of you later. Okay? I promise Baby. I'm so sorry to leave you hard. You gotta get dressed." Louis says softly as Harry sits up with watery eyes.

"I won't fit in my jeans hard though." Harry whimpers pitifully. Louis wracks his brain for a solution and reaches behind his seat, pulling out one of the cold bottles of liquor.

"No no no! It'll hurt." Harry whines trying to squirm away. Louis leans forward and kisses him, hands snaking down to hold him still while he presses the cold bottle to his hard cock. Harry whines and tries to wriggle out of his hold, a tear slipping down his cheek from how quickly he's going soft added onto how worked up he was and the embarrassment from Zayn catching them. Louis sets the bottle back in its bag and brushes the tears from Harry's cheeks with his thumbs.

"So good. Love, So good for me Baby. I'm so sorry. I'll frat dip Nick, okay? Okay? I love you, please don't cry, Baby," Louis whispers desperately, pulling Harry's underpants up to his knees one leg at a time. They hit the wheel a few times and it honks but they manage to get Harry tucked away, half hard and crying. Harry sniffles and nods once he's fully dressed.

"Love you." He mumbles, Louis gets a tug in his chest that tells him he means it in a different way, that line blurring in a way that scares Louis. But he doesn't have time right now to ask so he just lets it go.

"Love you too. Okay ,Baby. Can we get out or do you need a minute?" Louis asks softly, taking the snapback off to brush his curls back. Harry sighs and sniffs once more, wiping his eyes and clearing his throat in a masculine manner.

"Sorry. Yeah, we can get out." Harry croaks, opening the door.

"Hey," Louis says, catching his hand and pulling him back," Don't ever apologize for crying, not to me. Okay, Baby?" He demands softly.

"Okay, Lou." Harry says waiting for Louis to release him then climbing out of the car. Zayn, Jamie and a guy he hasn't met stand in front of him and Zayn gives him a pouty look,"C'mere kid," He says pulling Harry into a hug and patting his back. Harry awkwardly hugs back before relaxing into it.

"Don't worry. Louis will take him upstairs and make him pay, I'm sure." Zayn says.

Louis scoffs, opening the back door of Harry's Tesla and letting Tyler and Jamie start carrying groceries in." I will not, but Liam will, the second he's done with the stereo I want Nick in his room. Twenty with the red one."

Zayn winces but nods," Liam? He's the third hardest in the house. And twenty? With the red one, that one has the holes and the ridges..."

"He made my boy cry, it's his fourth strike this week and he's stressed us all out, he's lucky it isn't fifty or the curb." Louis snaps, handing Zayn six bags of Liquor and taking seven himself. He turns to a very confused Harry and sighs," I'll explain later Baby, can you help us with these?"

Harry nods and grabs the last of what's in the back seat, hitting the button on the front door and popping the trunk, grabbing three more. Tyler and Jamie are back and he smiles at Harry softly, he's a large, six foot half Mexican boy with bright brown eyes and dark brown hair.

"I'm Harry Styles." Harry introduces as they walk up to the house, all five of them.

"I'm Tyler Rugur." He says in a deep American accent.

"You're American?" Harry asks, he nods with a warm smile," Yup, born and raised, got a scholarship here for soccer, well, football."

"Sick, mate." Harry says sincerely, he likes this guy, seems like a big puppy dog.

"Nick's a bit of an idiot but we all make mistakes." Tyler chirps in his deep voice. Jamie scoffs,"You're just very nice, Tyler, Nick's a moron and everyone but you sees it, including Nick." Tyler shrugs in response and sets the grocery bags on the floor. Before they go back out, Louis calls Nick and Liam into the kitchen. Zayn, Tyler, and Jamie awkwardly go back out to get more groceries but Louis holds Harry back.

"Hey, Lou. Hi, Harry." Liam says in a warm tone, Nick stares at the floor sheepishly and Louis clears his throat, steely head boy gaze turned on. Harry waves at Liam with a smile and doesn't acknowledge Nick. Okay, he's a little pissed off at Nick. A lot pissed actually. Because he could be having butt sex right now.

"Nick? Anything to say for yourself?" Louis snaps, before Nick can speak though Louis cuts him off," No? Didn't think so. Liam, once you're done with the stereo system you take him upstairs. Twenty with the red one, bare, I want a picture on the board for two weeks." Louis spits. Nick's head flashes up and he makes a noise of protest," Twenty?! Louis-"

"This is your fourth strike this week, you fucked up the invite, you're stressing us all out, you broke the railing on the balcony upstairs drunk last week. You made my boy cry for reasons I will not explain because I don't have to. And you're pissing me the fuck off. You can either take it or get your shit and go the fuck back to the dorms. Now go clean the fucking toilets and I want to be able to piss and see my face in the porcelain. You have an hour. If it's not done and you've not taken your punishment by then you will take it in the living room in the middle of the party and I will not refrain people from taking pictures." Louis growls, Harry winces and steps away form Louis slightly, Louis eyes him sideways and frowns but turns his attention back to Liam as Nick scampers away.

"Li? You okay to do that?" Louis asks kindly, asshole facade gone.

"Sure, Lou. I'm almost done with the stereos, it won't be dark for about three hours but do you want me to hook the black lights up on the dance floor?" Liam asks. Louis nods gratefully," That would be so great if I didn't have to do that Liam. I have to get the stool out and shit, you can just stand on the coffee table, though." Louis laughs. Liam nods and walks out of the kitchen with a smile in Harry's direction.

Harry turns to Louis just as Zayn, Jamie and Tyler are walking in with Harry's keys and the last of the groceries," Why were you so mean to Nick and what were you talking about with the red one? What is it? Why does it have holes and ridges? Liam's the third hardest at what? I'm so confused." He says slowly, rubbing his index fingers at puffy eyes. Louis sighs and runs a hand through his hair, he gives Ty, Jamie and Zayn a look and they nod, leaving the room.

"Give me a kiss, Baby." Louis purrs, he's got his distracting bedroom eyes on and Harry glares and steps away, folding his arms over his chest with an almighty pout.

"Baby?" Louis purrs in a fake confused voice.

"Shut up, I know what you're doing. Just answer my fucking questions." Harry snaps. Louis raises his eyebrows at him and sighs.

"I can't tell you yet. I can tell you once you're initiated but not 'til then, okay, Love?" Louis sighs, running his hands through his hair and turning around frantically to start un-bagging cups and liquor and crisps and fruit and all the stuff they bought. Harry frowns at Louis' tense posture and wraps his arms around him from behind.

"I love you, Lou. You're my best mate and I wish you weren't so stressed out right now. I can see the anxiety tears coming." Harry says softly, pecking his shoulder slowly over and over again. Louis hangs his head and leans into Harry's hold.

"I- It's just- it's my second First Night party as the head boy and last year was so fucking sick but I had hours to prepare an' I don't think I'll pull it off and if I fail they could vote to remove me and I love being what I am, I do, it's just so stressful and I feel so bad about leaving you unfinished and forcing you soft with that cold bottle and I hate that you've been here for nearly five hours now and we still haven't fucked and I just missed you so much and I d-don't want t-to cry and I- fuck," Louis speaks so quickly and so low that Harry can barely keep up and Louis is sobbing and going into a full blown panic attack by the end. And now he's hyperventilating and Harry's forcing him closer and handing him one of the paper bags from the liquor. He fits himself to Louis' back and talks into his ear. 

"Okay, Okay Loubear, you have to breathe for me. You can do that for me, can't you? The party will be fine, we'll pull it off, just fine. No one is going to remove you, from what I've seen so far they all love you. I'm okay. I'm perfectly fine with not cumming yet. I know you'll take care of me when you can Lou, I'm not even kind of worried about that right now. The bottle thing hurt but it was what needed to be done so I could get soft enough to fit back in my jeans. we'll find time later to fuck Loubear, we always do.

I missed you too babe. So so so very much. Right now though, you have responsibilities, and I get that Lou, I'm not mad, I'm not upset. I was just overwhelmed in the car. Nobody minds if you cry a bit, Lou. You have an anxiety disorder and you're stressed out and those things aren't a great combo. Once the party is set up, we can go upstairs and sit and chat for a minute, maybe smoke a joint, yeah?" Harry says slowly, even slower than normal, listening as Louis' breathing slowly goes back to a normal pace in the bag. Louis nods and his eyes close, exhausted from the panic attack, he leans back into Harry's chest and hiccups into the bag. pulling it away from his mouth.

He spins around in Harry's arms and leans against his collarbones, sniffling and breathing deeply to calm down. He just his nose into Harry's neck to smell the familiar cologne that Harry wears and has worn everyday for eight years.

"I need you in my life so much, Hazza. No one can calm me down like y-you. I missed you so much, if I had an anxiety or panic attack I would have to try and work myself through them and I always just had to ride through them. I threw up a lot and passed out a few times and one time I passed out on Zayn and he started panicking and crying and I felt so bad when I came 'round." Louis murmurs into his neck. Harry coos and rocks him side to side gently, rubbing his back and kissing his forehead for about three minutes until Zayn knocks on the door of the kitchen.

"Hey, so I was- Tommo? You okay?" Zayn asks walking closer with a sad smile. Louis clears his throat and wipes his face of any tears- not that it helps, his eyes are welling up again since Zayn asked and they're bloodshot and his nose is puffy and red.

"Yeah, I'm fine Z, what's up?" He croaks out unconvincingly. Luckily Zayn knows Louis well enough by now to drop it.

"I was thinking, if Liam could hook the stereo up to the frat-top somehow, we could keep Spotify premium running, have no ads and press a modern day party playlist of like four hundred songs and press shuffle."

Louis nods encouragingly," Yeah, don't overwhelm him, but ask him if he could try." Zayn nods and struts from the room.

"Frat-top?" Harry chuckles.

"The laptop we all share for parties, pics, invites, music, stuff like that, you only get to know the password if you're given it by Alpha, Beta, or Liam. I'll tell you tomorrow." Louis promises, keeping himself pressed close to Harry. He sighs and pulls away once more, nodding, "Okay. Okay we can do this, wanna help me in here or fill up water shit?" Louis asks.

"I wanna stay with you." Harry says immediately, Louis smiles and pecks Harry's lips, nodding. The gesture feels a little bit more than just best friends who get each other off, blurs that line a bit more, but so does everything they do and have done for the past years.

"Okay. Let's start mixing jelly shots, you take the jello, measure it out with that recipe and I'll pour the vodka and water. Deal?" Louis says pulling about ten bottles of Smirnoff vodka towards him and shoving several boxes of jello at Harry.

They fill up little sauce ramekins they got from a restaurant supple store with the mixture and put it in the walk in freezer to set up for the hour they have left. There's nearly one thousand jello shots stacked up on the shelves as they set huge metal trays on them.

Unfortunately, Louis watches Harry feet as he walks with three of the huge trays and carries one of his own so neither of them notice when the door closes shut behind them.

Unfortunately, the door was installed incorrectly.

Unfortunately, Louis hears the heavy slam of it and instantly screams out," Shit! The door!"

Unfortunately, Harry jumps and drops one of the trays on himself and is covered in the sticky liquid as it starts to cool in the frigid air.

Unfortunately, nearly one minute later is when Liam finishes the rewiring and music begins to blare, covering up Louis' erratic pounding on the freezer door.

"Shit! Shit! Lou this is fucking cold open the door please." Harry exclaims tugging off his t-shirt.

"Um- right-so, I can't open the door from in here." Louis says sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What? What do you mean you can't open the door from in here? Louis?! I'm freezing already!" Harry panics. Louis frowns and quickly brings Harry's shirtless torso into his arms, rubbing his hands up and down his skin to find he is in fact freezing and covered in cold liquid that is freezing to his skin already.

"I have my phone!" Louis exclaims, he pulls out his phone and thanks every god and saint he can think of when he has full service.

He dials Zayn's number and sigh in relief when he picks up," Zayn? Oh thank God. Harry and I are locked in the freezer and he's covered in jello and vodka and he's freezing so please come let us out." He rambles quickly.

"Uh, I'm not there, I'm with all of the lads except Nick, getting more water balloons but I'll call him to come let you out, okay? Just hold on for a few minutes." Zayn says before hanging up.

"I'm so f-fucking cold." Harry shivers. The fact that he's solid lean muscle and no fat except for his love hands really isn't helpful either, he has no way to preserve body heat. Louis quickly sheds himself of his t-shirt and starts trying to wipe the frozen liquid off of Harry.

"P-put your shirt b-back on y-you dipshit. I-I-I w-won't die f-from b-being in the f-freezer for t-ten minutes." Harry snaps. Louis shakes his head stubbornly and keeps trying to wipe it off.

"Fuck it." he mutters, and then Harry's jumping out of his skin because Louis is laving his tongue over the patches of sticky blue liquid and sucking it off his skin then wiping him dry with the shirt.

"L-Lou s-stop." Harry whines and his whole body trembles, Louis has begun to shake as well although he's not nearly as lean as Harry so he holds body heat better.

"N-no you-" Louis is cut off by his phone ringing, Zayn's name pops up on the screen and he answers it immediately.

"Hey, I'm coming Louis. Nick isn't answering his phone. You could try him but it goes straight to voicemail. I'm coming as fast as I can but it's London, there's traffic and I'm in the slow ass van. But I'm coming, just stay warm and don't let your fingers get too cold." Zayn rambles quickly. Louis swears multiple times and nods.

"Ok-kay. Okay. J-just please h-h-hurry." Louis breathes out, Harry engulfs him in his arms and starts jumping up and down.

"Okay." Zayn says before hanging up. Harry huffs out a cloud of breath and his whole body tremors.

"C-come h-here H-haz w-w-we have t-o g-get und-der the sh-shirt. Y-your head h-holds the m-most h-heat." Louis shivers out lifting the t-shirt up to put it over his head, Harry sticks his head under it, holding Louis as close as possible.

"I-it's r-really c-cold." Harry huffs out, a puff of foggy air fans across Louis' face and Louis gives him a look.

"N-no way. I-it's cold-d in the f-freezer?" Louis says sarcastically. Harry glares down at him and Louis gives him a shit-eating, teeth-chattery grin.

"Y-you're l-lips are b-blue, B-baby." Louis says in a worried voice, cold hand coming up to brush his face.

"K-k-kiss m-me." Harry demands softly. Louis nods and lifts up on his tip toes, slipping a little on the toes of his Vans and kissing him, wincing when their teeth chatter against each other. Their lips slide against each other and Louis shoves his tongue into Harry's mouth but quickly retracts it when Harry's chattering teeth crash down on it. He yelps a little but keeps kissing Harry.

"S-sorry." Harry says.

"D-don't be, m-my lov-ve. Z-zayn w-will b-b-be b-back s-soon." Louis promises. Harry nods and kisses him again.

"I-I'm s-s-so c-cold, L-loub-b-bear." Harry whines, tucking his face into Louis' neck.

"I-I kn-know, m-my l-love. Z-zayn w-will be here s-soon, Baby." Louis says encouragingly, rubbing his back. Harry shivers against him and whimpers into the hollow of his throat, the light of the freezer casting a blue glow through the shirt and onto their faces.

It takes a few minutes of them rocking side to side and shivering for them to hear foot steps sprinting through the kitchen. The door flings open and they rip their heads out of the shirt, leaping into the warmth of Zayn and the kitchen. Zayn wraps them both up in his arms and kisses Louis' forehead, sighing against Harry's and then lightly pecking his as well.

Someone wraps a blanket around all three of them and even Harry snuggles deeper into Zayn's warmth. Liam wraps around them from behind and then a blond boy is doing the same from the side.

"Wh-who are y-you?" Harry chatters curiously as he faces the short blond boy with thick black rimmed glasses on.

"Talking expels energy that you don't have right now from the cold. My name is Niall, I'm Zayn's pledge, but you shouldn't be speaking." The boy says in a thick Irish accent. Harry nods against Zayn's neck and pushes a little closer to all the heat surrounding him. Tingling pain starts to radiate in his fingertips and nose and he whimpers into Louis' hair.

"H-haz?" Louis whines.

"F-fingers a-are h-hurting." He whines. Louis nods and shoves his way out the group hug, he pulls a metal bowl out of the cupboard with shaky hands and fills it up with lukewarm -not hot- water. He walks Harry over and forces his fingers in it. Harry yelps and tries to pull them out but Louis holds them in there. Louis' breath slowly clams down and once he's relaxed enough eh speaks," I know, I know it hurts, but any hotter water could hurt you horribly and this is the only way to properly warm up the tissue." Harry's eyes water and he tries to pull them out.

"Lou it hurts." Harry whines, tears running down his cheeks.

"I know, I know, but remember when Daisy and Phoebe got frost nip in their fingers after they were in the snow for too long without mittens? Remember how Mum did this? How you and I had to hold them still. They cried and cried but once it was all done they felt so much better? Ate ice cream and everything afterwards." Louis says softly into his ear, holding his hands in the bowl from behind.

"Yeah." Harry whimpers.

"Okay. Okay, can you wiggle them for me, Baby?" Louis asks into his ear. Harry wiggles them in the bowl and the pain stops.

"Much better." Louis says letting Harry pull his wrinkled fingers out of the bowl.

"Okay! You guys good? Because it's nearly eight o'clock and there is people showing up then." Liam says softly.

"Yeah. Frost nip isn't serious once it's taken care of. Let's party." Louis says happily. He takes Harry by the hand and drags him up the stairs laughing giddily. He drags him into Harry's room and starts rummaging through his drawers for a hoodie to steal.

He pulls out Harry's XL Packers hoodie that is even too big for Harry and watches himself drown in it in the mirror. Harry sighs and looks at him," Lou... That's my favorite hoodie." He whines. Louis turns his head to look at him with big pouty blue eyes.

"Ple-"

"Fine. I'm gonna lose the second you call me Baby anyway." Harry sighs again. Louis smiles and hugs his bare chest, still cold from the freezer. Harry puts a black mesh shirt on and switches his snapback to a red one. His black jeans get swapped out for blue jeans that hug every portion of his lean calves and muscled thighs.

"Wow. You look good." Louis praises. Harry hums out his gratitude and walks into his bathroom to brush his teeth.

When he walks out Louis is laying on his side on the bed with his hand behind his head, pants on the floor in only Harry's hoodie and snapback. Harry swallows a moan and stutters out, " Wh-what's- what's this?"

"My apology.... for not getting you off earlier.... and for locking us in that freezer accidentally." Louis purrs, getting up onto his knees on the bed. Harry walks closer and yanks Louis into a kiss. Louis moans against his plush lips and Harry growls high in his throat, grabbing Louis' thighs he hikes them up and then leans him back onto the bed. He situates one of his knees in between Louis' bare thighs so he can lean down and properly snog him. Louis bucks his hips up so they slide against Harry's leg and Harry groans feeling him hard and bare against his skin.

"Fuck." Harry moans against his lips as Louis swears into the kiss.

"Guys?!" People are showing up!" And as if on cue the speakers start thumping in the house and loud hoots are coming from the floor below.

"Fuck me!" Louis swear in aggravation," We'll be right down!" Louis screams. Harry whimpers and Louis' eyes flash down to his cock pressing into the jeans, a full outline that shows even the vein running down the side vaguely.

"Baby...." Louis whispers sadly, Harry groans in frustration and rolls off of Louis.

"We have five minutes at least before they come back up again. Get your kit off, I'll blow you." Louis says quickly, sliding off the bed and onto his knees.

"Yeah. Fuck." Harry agrees quickly, he rips his t-shirt off before pulling his jeans down his thighs quickly and moaning out when Louis raises up instantly. Harry whimpers again and flops back against the mattress when Louis sucks the tip in between his thin lips.

"Oh God, I love your mouth. Love you. Love it." Harry rambles breathily. Louis hum back in reply and sinks his mouth down on Harry's cock, he gags and that creates a feeling of confusion because just how much bigger has Harry gotten?

"Lou. Oh fuck. Can I- hair- touch- wanna touch you." Harry begs. Louis nods and slides the snapback off his head. Harry moans and his huge left palm comes down to grip his hair roughly and guide him up and down his shaft.

After a few minutes Louis pulls off and decides that Harry really needs to cum quickly. He presses his shaft flat against his stomach and takes a ball in his mouth, looking up at harry with watery eyes.

Harry moans brokenly and cums hard up his stomach when Louis pets a dry thumb over his hole. Louis smiles and climbs onto the bed to straddle Harry. He wanks quickly over Harry's chest when Harry opens his mouth and Louis moans, sliding up his chest to splatter on his tongue and lips.

"Fucking finally." Harry moans in relief as he softens completely for the first time in hours.

"I'm sorry you had to wait so long." Louis says taking Harry's old, vodka covered, t-shirt off of the floor and wiping up the cum on his chest. Harry shakes his head and mumbles an " It's good."

"Love you." Harry murmurs sleepily.

"Love you too, Baby." Louis feels that line blur again and this time it scares him a bit.

"GUYS!" Zayn shouts through the door.

"Sorry! Coming! We're coming!" Louis shouts.

They get redressed and Louis drags him out into the hallway by his wrist. He makes Harry wait in the hallway as he pops into his room. Coming out he's stuffing a bag into Harry's front pocket and smiling up at him," Hold my weed for me, Baby?"

Harry nods dumbly because Louis' fingers are still tucked into his front pocket and Louis is smiling sweetly up at him.

"Thank you." Louis chirps, pecking his cheek sweetly.

"Love you." Harry mutters.

"Love you too, Haz."

*******************

"Hey. So you're dating Louis?" Liam asks with a warm smile as he walks up to where Harry is standing alone in the kitchen.

"No. Just- we just fuck around." Harry says with a frown.

"C'mon mate, I've never seen him act like that with anyone ever." Liam presses, leaning into Harry's side and offering him a jello shot.

"Nope, really, we're just mates who get each other off. He helped me figure out if I liked guys or not when I was younger. He's been my best mate since I was ten and he was twelve." Harry says, smiling at the memories, shaking his head the offered shot.

"Well, your -not- so- dating- best mate is coming over so I'd better run away." Liam teases, true to his word Liam saunters away with some jello shots in his hand while Louis walks up to him.

"Heeeey." Louis says with a smile.

"My God. I have your pot how are you so stoned already?" Harry chuckles.

"Hmm. Zayn had this pipe that I wanted to try and so I took a few hits, like ten, and it was really good shit in there." Louis giggles, he takes a handful of Pretzels out of a bag on the counter and leans into Harry as he eats them.

"I'm smoking one of your joints." Harry warns, taking the bag and a lighter out of his pocket.

"Do what you want." Louis shrugs easily, giving him a pretty smile. Harry shrugs back and lights the joint, bringing it to his lips he inhales and holds it, passing it to Louis as a reflex.

Louis puffs on it and passes it back as Harry exhales. Harry giggles when Louis starts swaying back and forth, trying to lean on Harry.

"Love you." Louis mumbles. Harry nods, passing the joint he says," Love you too." In a croaky voice so that he doesn't expel much air with the words, trying to hold the smoke in.

"I'm gonna go piss. I'll find you in a bit. Or come find me." Louis teases, sauntering away with the lit joint still between his fingers.

"Lou! The joint!" Harry whines, Louis throws a look over his shoulder and wiggles his eyebrows, putting it to his lips and puffing on it, blowing Harry a kiss with the smoke, before continuing to saunter away.

Harry sighs, leaning against the counter and turning around to eat a jello shot. 

One turns into four, four turns into spiked Lemonades , and then he's stumbling around looking for louis with a bottle of whiskey in his hand.

"Hey! Harry!" Nick calls walking over to him with four guys.

"Hi Nick!" Harry slurs.

"Want to play a game, it's called frat dip?" Nick offers with an evil grin. Harry sobers up a bit at the memory of Louis warning him and shakes his head quickly.

"No thank you." Harry says before trying to walk away, Nick quickly grabs his wrist and yanks him back, causing Harry to stumble and spill whiskey on himself.

"NICK! What the fuck?!" Harry groans loudly. Nick's eyes widen but then he starts smirking.

"You spilled..." He says in a vicious voice, and then he's being drug over to a no longer super high Louis. Harry gives him his best innocent look and Louis sighs.

"What happened?" He asks.

"Nick want-"

"He spilled." Nick smirks, cutting him off. Harry makes a noise of irritation and Louis gives him an angry look, raising his eyebrows.

"Snitch." Harry mutters under his breath, staring at his shoes.

"I told you not to drink!" He exclaims. Harry gives him a sheepish look and goes to speak but is cut off again.

"Louis. He spilled." Nick presses. Louis glares at him and grabs Harry's wrist, yanking him away from Nick and walking towards the stairs with an angry look on his face. Zayn sees his scowl and laughs from his spot on the fifth stair next to Niall," Why so angry about sex?" He asks assuming that's their purpose for going upstairs.

"He fucking spilled." Louis snaps stomping up the stairs with Harry in tow.

"Oh, shit." Harry hears Zayn mutter. Well, that's just great. Harry gulps and then Louis is shoving him through a doorway and into Louis' room. Louis shoves him towards the bed and starts pacing the room.

"Lou?"

"Don't Harry! I specifically warned you not to spill! Not to drink because you would spill and now I have to initiate you early!" Louis snaps angrily, hands rubbing at his face harshly to sober himself up. 

"Okay.... That's okay Lou." Harry reassures him quietly, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Hazza, you won't like this." Louis warns sagely, looking down at Harry like he's commited and almighty sin.

"Just do it, Lou. Gotta get it over with. You warned me not to spill and I did." Harry sighs sadly, bottom lip puckering out in a pout reminiscent of a five-year-old being put in time out.

"Bend over the bed, pull your pants down." Louis snaps, holding the bridge of his nose in anger.

"Wait... what?" Harry asks confused. Louis gives him a look and then pulls his closet open, grabbing a duffel bag and throwing it at Harry's feet.

"Open it and pick one. Don't ask questions." Louis orders.

Harry slowly unzips the black bag and gasps at the contents, he stares at the wooden paddles with a glint of fear in his eyes and looks up at Louis who has his arms crossed and one thumb nail between his teeth nervously.

"I- what?" Harry asks confused.

"Pick one." Louis orders, staring him down.

Harry rummages through a few, noticing they have sentences carved backwards into them. One says 'Bitch'. One says 'Pet'. Some have holes in them. Some don't.

"Why do they have words on them?" Harry asks cautiously.

"They bruise into the skin of your arse. Then I cum over it and take a picture and it goes on the fucking board with Nick's because you deliberately disobeyed me and spilled and now I have to fucking do this a day early and I'm not prepared, so quit asking fucking questions Harry and pick a damn paddle for me to spank you with." Louis bites out in frustration.

Harry gulps but nods, taking one out that says ' Louis' bitch' and handing it to Louis with a shaky hand. Louis looks down at it and smiles cockily before looking up at Harry and gesturing to the bed. Harry nods wordlessly and unbuttons his jeans, taking off his shirt and pants he lays over the edge naked, it's at perfect height for him to bend at the waist and he vaguely wonders how Louis climbs in and out of bed easily.

"Fuck, Harry. I told you not to fucking drink. Now I have to paddle you and you're gonna hate me for a month." Louis says bitterly, but also with a pout.

"It's okay Lou. I don't hate you. Could never hate you," Harry promises quietly, hands fisting the sheets nervously. A hand caresses his ass cheeks and Harry jumps at it expecting a hit not a soft touch.

Louis wiggles out his shoulders and stands to the side,giving a couple of mock swings to get comfy with the paddle. Then, he brings his arm back and swings down hard. Harry was expecting a lot of things but this pain was not it. He yelps and goes to stand up but Louis shoves his chest back down to the bed and brings his arm down again.

SMACK

"OW! Fuck Louis!" Harry shouts into the sheets.

"I fucking warned you not to drink, Harry. Did you think I was just saying it to hear myself speak?" Louis growls at him, bringing the paddle down.

SMACK

"Fuck you should see your arse already. Fucking bruised with my name." Louis groans. He brings the paddle down thrice in quick succession and Harry yelps into the sheets, eyes watering.

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

"H-how many?" Harry sniffles.

"As many as I see fit. And I'm pretty fucking pissed off at you so I suggest you get comfortable." Louis snaps angrily.

SMACK

Harry whimpers but nods into the sheets. The long rectangular wood hits him and he juts against the bed with a yelp. He breathes in deeply and fists the sheets so tight his knuckles hurt.

SMACK  
SMACK  
SMACK  
SMACK

"I just- I'm so disappointed in you, Harry." Louis says sadly, he brings the paddle down again and hears Harry sniffle.

SMACK

"N-no! I'm sorry please don't be d-disappointed in me." Harry wails into the sheets.

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

"Should've thought of that before you spilt." Louis says bringing the paddle down for the twentieth time.

SMACK

"Lou it hurts." Harry sobs into the sheets. Louis gets a little less angry at that and sighs, setting the paddle down on the bed and rubbing his hands soothingly over the welts of 'Louis' bitch'.

"Who's bitch are you?" Louis smirks, power high and horny. He's always been one to give Harry a bit of pain with their pleasure and this is just.... Wow.

"Yours." Harry sniffles confidently.

"Say it." Louis orders.

"I'm your bitch." Harry whines into the sheets. Louis nods approvingly and kisses his back before bringing a hand down over the welts. Harry yelps at the stinging pain that comes down over the welts and the burning pain the paddle leaves.

"Ten more with my hand? Or five with the paddle?" Louis offers. Harry sobs into the sheets and shakes his head.

"Five with the paddle it is." Louis sighs, standing up and picking his paddle up off of the bed.

He bring sit down once, twice, three times and then Harry's sobbing so hard he has to wait a second.

SMACK, SMACK, SMACK

"Just f-fucking do it." Harry cries into the mattress. The last two come down consecutively and then Louis is leaning over him and ripping his own jeans down.

"Fuck me." Harry whimpers.

"After I cum and get a picture I will. Fuck you and use my cum as lube, Baby." Louis pants fisting his cock overtop Harry's abused cheeks.

Harry nods and arches his back a little. Louis groans and cums out over his welted arse, Harry whimpering at the burn. He feels Louis press a soft kiss to the back of his neck and then he feels Louis get up. A shuttering sound goes off and then the noise of a picture being fanned in the air to produce the image.

"Wanna see?" Louis asks.

"Yes please." Harry whimpers.

Louis hands him the picture and Harry gasps when he sees his pale arse covered in purple letters, one handprint and a load of spunk.

"Oh." Harry breathes. Oh wow. It's pretty. His bum is pale, but with red and pink welts of Louis' name over it. Louis nods and chuckles.

"Looks so pretty, Baby." He coos, gently taking the picture and setting it on the night stand.

"Forearms and knees my love, wanna see that arse in the air for me." Louis says patting his bottom gently. Harry situates himself as told. In the center of the bed and Louis climbs up after him, ripping off Harry's hoodie and snapback. Leaving Harry in his red snapback, though, 'cause damn.

Louis swirls his finger around in the load he left and presses one against Harry's tight rim. He tries unsuccessfully to press it in and frowns.

"Relax for me, you're too tight." Louis says softly, pressing a kiss to Harry's burning arse.

"I uh- I am relaxed- I just- I haven't had anything in me since the last time you fucked me." Harry mumbles into the sheets.

"The last time I fucked you was a year and a half ago." Louis says in a disbelieving voice.

"I know. Which is why I'd really appreciate you getting a move on." Harry groans, wiggling his bum teasingly.

"Holy- Holy fuck Baby. You're gonna be as tight as you were the first time I fucked you." Louis moans quietly. Harry nods and Louis nods back, pushing his finger harder until the tip of it presses in. Harry moans and presses back.

Louis pushes it in up to his last knuckle and then drags it back slowly, pumping it leisurely like he isn't dying to shove his cock in Harry.

"Why didn't you have anything up your arse, Baby." Louis asks petting over his prostate.

"W-wanted- oh there- wanted to be tight for you." Harry whimpers.

"I'm so fucking in love with you." Louis moans. Harry freezes and his back tenses.

"What?" He asks quietly. Louis splutters and frantically rushes out," I-I I'm in love w-with you."

Harry sighs in relief and hangs his head, nodding," I love you too. I've been in love with you since you took my virginity." Louis groans and presses a second finger in, pumping and scissoring them probably too quickly. Harry moans out breathily in a low pitch and Louis bites his lip at the sound.

"Can you take three?" Louis asks. Harry nods quickly and Harry presses a third in, working his way up to a forth and then yanking them out.

"Ready?" Louis asks, swiping his cock through the load on Harry's arse as lube.

"Please." Harry fucking mewls out. Louis lines up and forces the tip through the rim.

Harry hisses and winces, trying to hold still but his hips automatically pull away from the pain. Louis goes to pull out," Don't you dare." Harry sibilates.

"Okay." Louis moans, he presses in deeper and deeper until he's completely bottomed out and his hips are flush with Harry's stinging arse.

Harry sniffles and Louis rubs his lower back soothingly. Harry gives him a nod and he draws his hips back and thrust forward. Harry moans low in his chest ad Louis gives a much more feminine moan.

"Love you." Louis says softly, pressing a kiss to Harry back and then straightening back up.

"Love you too. Love you so much." Harry whimpers as Louis fucks in and out of him rapidly.

"Been too long. Never wanna go this long without you again." Louis groans out and Harry nods.

"Never." He pants. Louis grips his hips and pulls him back for his thrusts. Harry groans out in pain as Louis' hips brush against the welts with every thrust. Louis keens high in his throat as he watches himself move in and out of Harry.

"Fuck." Harry whimpers into the sheets, body dropping down even lower.

"Fuck I'm gonna cum, Lou." Harry groans deeply.

"Yeah, go on Baby. Cum for me." Louis says quickly.

"So unoriginal." Harry pants out as he cums over the sheets. Louis shuts him up with a thrust to his prostate and an aftershock orgasm. Moaning high in his throat as Harry tightens around him. He busts deep inside of him, spunk dripping out when he pulls out.

"I forgot a fucking condom." Louis says. Harry shrugs sleepily on the bed.

"'s fine. I'm clean, you're clean. I can't get pregnant." Harry says with a yawn.

"You did so well with your initiation, my love." Louis says flopping down beside him on the bed, Harry crawls on top of him and nuzzles into his neck, pecking the skin there and sucking a love bite.

"I didn't mean to spill. I was doing good, but Nick asked if I wanted a frat dip and I said no thank you and he yanked me back and I spilled whiskey when I stumbled backwards. Sorry I drank though. Know you told me not to." Harry says quietly, drawing a pattern out onto his chest. Louis lifts his head up quickly and looks down at him with big eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me that?! I wouldn't have paddled you if it was Nick's fault!" Louis exclaims. Harry shrugs on his chest and mutters out a quiet," You were already so disappointed in me. Didn't want you to think I was making excuses."

And that hits Louis hard. Because deep down inside Harry is still that sixteen year old little boy that just wants to please his best friend. Not this nineteen year old frat boy that swears and does drugs and drinks. That kills Louis just a little and he kisses Harry's head softly.

"Oh Baby. You should have told me. I guess at least now we have tomorrow to just rest since you're already initiated." Louis sighs, rubbing at Harry's sweaty back.

"Hmm... Is it wrong that I like having your name on my arse?" Harry chuckles in a whisper, afraid to ruin the soft atmosphere.

"No. It's so fucking hot. Wanna tattoo it on there." Louis whispers into his curls, fingers coming down to trace over his arse lightly. Feeling the letters raised up in the skin.

"I- I could. If you want. I brought my tattoo equipment. You could do it." Harry offers.

"You'd let me tattoo my name on your arse?" Louis asks.

"If you want. Maybe just an L though. Not the whole name. " Harry says. Louis nods into his curls.

"We'll see. For now though- You uh- you wanna be my boyfriend?" Louis asks, a blush overtaking his cheeks.

'You know we really did all of this backwards... but yes, of course." Harry mumbles sleepily.

"Indeed we did. Love you though, my Hazza."

"Love you too, Loubear." Harry promises.

**********************

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> This is like one of my only bottom harry works, i'm normally team bottom louis but I liked the dynamics. Thanks for reading xx.


End file.
